1. Field of the Technology
The technology presented herein relates to a storing medium storing a game program and a game apparatus. More particularly, the present technology relates to a storing medium storing a game program for executing a game process, depending on a motion of an input device itself, and a game apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there are games in which a motion of swinging a stick-like object, such as a golf club, a baseball bat, or the like, is input (e.g., a golf game, a baseball game, etc.). In these games, a button or a lever which utilizes a switch is used as a controller for inputting the motion of swinging the stick-like object.
Alternatively, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-308756 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a stick-shaped controller (input control device) for inputting a swing motion instead of the button or lever. The controller disclosed in Patent Document 1 comprises an acceleration sensor. A player holds the stick-like controller and actually performs a swing motion. For example, in a 3D game which provides a sense of swordplay, a stick-like controller is assumed to be a sword, and the player moves the controller as if the player swung a sword. In this case, data corresponding to the player's motion is output from the acceleration sensor included in the controller. Movement data of the sword in a game space is determined based on data output from the acceleration sensor, and a motion of a player object swinging the sword in accordance with the player's motion is displayed as a game image.
However, the input control device (controller) disclosed in Patent Document 1 may not follow a motion of the player swinging the input control device. For example, when the stick-like controller is rapidly swung by the player, the rapidness of the swing motion exceeds the detection speed of the acceleration sensor or the speed of computing output data, so that movement data indicating a motion which is different from an actual player's operation may be obtained. Therefore, a motion intended by the player is not expressed, so that a motion which is significantly different from a player's motion or a motion on which a player's motion is not reflected at all may be expressed, thereby making a game less exciting.